Lions, Rams and Virgins oh my!
by the weird all women demon clan
Summary: used to be 'The Horoscope Curse' what happens when three hyper Mary Sueish girls come to help a family we've all grown to known and love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! And welcome all to the weird all women demon clan's first Fruit Baskets Fic (this is the part where all you readers start cheering). I know some of you just can't wait to see what will happen to the "normal" three some (Dita, Ryoko and Sasami) next. Hmm…to the pairings**

**Yuki x Dita **

**Kyo x Sasami **

**Shigure X Ryoko**

**If you don't like then I think that 'back' button is just waiting to be clicked! Seriously it can't wait. **

**As Ryoko says, on with da fun!**

Chapter 1

"Ryoko! Wake up! Wake up! Why don't I see buildings anymore! Is that a bad sign! Oh I'm scared!" a girl with long silver pig tails and gold eyes shook the person next to her, who looked some what the same. The one called Ryoko too had silver hair and gold eyes but her hair's tips and bangs had been dyed red. One may guess that the two were sisters, and their assumption would have been correct but at this moment in time the girl with dyed red tips was not happy that her sister had ever been born, for the fact that she was asleep on a plane to Tokyo before her younger 16 year old sister was shaking her awake.

"SASASMI ELRIC THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME YOU HAVE WOKEN ME UP! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU THAT THIS IS OVER 24 HOURS!" the 16 ½ year old Ryoko started to scream before she was smacked on the head.

"Just because she woke you up does not mean you have to wake up everybody else! Mainly me! Ryoko Elric you can be so inconsiderate!" A girl who sat behind the two yelled. She looked to be almost 17 and had dark black hair with a single pale lavender streak in the very front. To match the streak she had the same lavender color eyes.

"Ha! Look who is waking up people now Dita!" Ryoko pointed to the entire body of passengers who did not exactly look so happy to be waking up in the middle of the night on New York time.

"Well you people have to get use to it anyway; I mean your going to a place where it is in the middle of the day right now." A groan went through out the cabin

"oh stop complaining" Ryoko said while she too was trying to go back to sleep before a very large lady in a flight attendants uniform.

"I suggest you keep it down" the women said while cracking her knuckles.

"Is that a th…" Ryoko's mouth was shut by Sasami's hand.

"Nothing wrong here sir, I mean ma'm." Sasami corrected herself quickly. When the lady walked away both Dita and Sasami let out a breath of relief.

"Wait a second Ryoko, you never answered my question! Why don't I see anymore buildings! If you don't answer the question then I'll ask the lady" Sasami started to reach for the button that would call the flight attendants but was quickly stopped by her older sister.

"Sasami tell me you are not apart of my immediate family. Let's see…maybe because the entire world is not New York!" Ryoko shook her head.

"Stop screaming! I think we are about to land." Dita said while putting her seat in the up right position. Right on que the directions for landing came on the plane's intercom.

After the plane lands

As the three girls walked into the terminal they saw a large sign that said 'Welcome to Tokyo' and a large smile on it.

"Well I don't know about you but that is kind of creepy" Ryoko stared at the sign. Dita and Sasami nodded.

"Can some one tell me why we took a plane all the way to Tokyo in the first place" Ryoko said while trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'm just tired of not knowing. It just makes me frustrated! Sure… we were told the basics but I want to know why us, when did it happen, why did it start…just more. I can't go through life with this stupid curse thing not knowing it is worth something or if there was something I could do to get rid of it!" Dita started to get teary eyed until Ryoko and Sasami patted her back. The curse was a very touchy subject for their cousin and they never really talked about it.

"Sorry Dita. I know we are here to find out info. Don't worry my parents are always right, they would know if this place is the best for us to go. You know, they never explained why this place is the best place to find out more about the horoscope curse. Well, to late now." Ryoko said while linking arms with Sasami and Dita. The three started to skip through the airport hallways, but stopped when they saw a man in what they called a ninja outfit holding up a sign that said 'Elric'.

Dita held out her hand

"hi, I'm Dita Elric and this is Sasami and Ryoko Elric. Are you the man my Aunt Hemino and Uncle Damien told us about?" instead of taking her hand to shake he slightly bowed,

"yes, it is nice to meet you. I am Master Shoma (**AN: sorry I don't know his name but it is Kyo's karate master person. Okay go on with your reading). **It has been along time since I've seen your parents" he said looking at Ryoko and Sasami,

"or in your case your aunt and uncle." looking at Dita,

"come we must go to my dojo, you will be staying there."

The girls walked with master Shoma out of the airport and into Tokyo. Sasami started to jump up and down happy that she was on familiar ground with tall buildings and polluted air.

At the dojo

The drive up the mountain was a pleasant one and extremely quiet because the three girls spent all their time in awe of the quick decrease of the number of buildings. When they got out of the car Ryoko quoted one of her favorite movies,

"Toto I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Almost everywhere you looked; you would see the long grassy plains.

Dita took a deep breath and started coughing.

"Not use to fresh air Ms. Dita." The Master smirked.

"Well when you live in New York City your whole life Central Park is the only place that has 'fresh air' and that is not even fresh" Sasami said trying to defend her cousin.

"Do not fret Ms. Sasami. I have been to the place where you live, it was a thrilling experience." the Master said while ushering them into what looked like a very large traditional Japanese home. When the door was slid open about 20 teenage girls and boys were practicing some form of martial arts. The three New Yorkers started to giggle and broke into song…

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing

They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they did it with expert timing

(repeat)..Make sure you have expert timing  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning

The whole class stared at the girls like they had never heard people sing before. This made the girls laugh quite hard. Not wanting to embarrass them selves even more they continued to follow Master Shoma.

They came to a large room with three individual beds. The Master looked at the girls

"you will sleep here. Your new school uniforms are in the dresser." All three girls ran for a bed but stopped suddenly.

"hold up _school _uniforms!" Ryoko said while getting louder with each word she said.

"Your parents told me that while you were here, they want you to keep up on school education. You are being enrolled into **Kaibara High School**. Your entrance exam is tomorrow, do not worry I know some people who go there, you will fit in." the master explained.

"I understand why my relatives believe that we should go, but this is our vacation and I would like to spend it not worrying about school work and doing research. Besides I doubt that you will be able to get Ryoko to take that test, we just had midterms and she has a rule to not even talk about school for at least 2 weeks." Dita said while Ryoko nodded her head.

"I'm doing what I was told and Ms. Dita there are other ways to get information other that looking in a book" the man left the room.

"Ooooo look at the uniform! It is a skirt. Oh it is so cute!" Sasami said while putting on the navy blue skirt and twirling around.

Ryoko looked in pure horror,

"Sk…SKIRT!" Dita and Sasami looked to Ryoko and ran out of the dojo in horror as Ryoko ran after them yelling,

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS ALL ALONG DIDN'T YOU?" the same martial arts students who were training before started to stare at the New Yorkers, they ran into another room before seeing…

**Want to know more? Send in a review! Muhahaha yes I am pure evil **

**Ari: told ya! **

**Ryoko: no one asked you hamster boy! **

**Ari: You're fucking evil! **

**Ryoko: hey Ari, can I have you soul? **

**Ari: (runs off as fasts as he can) **

**Ryoko: uh… sorry bout that? (Sweat drop)**

**Anyway hope ya liked our first chappie! **

**Your loyal writers, **

**Dita and Ryoko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome one and all to chapter two! My friends and I were very happy about the fact that we got reviews! So (clears throat to sound important) we thank our reviewers! **

**sugar high water uma: wow! That's a dedicated fan! Never even read Fruits Basket and still going to read our fic! Water uma… we love you! (SUPERFLYINGTACKLEPOUNCE)**

**So anyway uh… keep in mind we do not own the anime or manga Fruit Baskets but hey, neither do you! **

**Chapter two! **

**Small and sweet voice: Wait! You forgot about me! (Ryoko looks down before seeing her old Hello Kitty plushie.) **

**Ryoko: Hey Mrs. Hello Kitty! **

**Mrs. Hello Kitty: I'll be here throughout the story to help out and maybe even come into the story somewhere? (nudges Ryoko in the side) **

**Ryoko: well I don't know… **

**Mrs. Hello Kitty: (puss in boots worthy cat eyes and purring) **

**Ryoko: okay! **

**Mrs. Hello Kitty: so anyway I'm here to tell you where this wonderful fic left off! **

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS ALL ALONG DIDN'T YOU?" the same martial arts students who were training before started to stare at the New Yorkers, they ran into another room before seeing…

**Mrs. Hello Kitty: well I did my job! Now to sleep! **

**Ryoko: meanie, I have to stay up and type just cause Dita's a- **

**Mrs. Hello Kitty: shut your mouth! **

**Ryoko: I'm just talking bout Dita! **

**Dita: What did you say!**

**Ryoko: nothing! I would never talk about you behind your back (shocked face)**

**Dita: LIAR!**

**Mrs. Hello Kitty: anyways… **

**Chapter two**

**On with da' fun! **

Seeing Master Shoma (who did you think?)

"Are you girls okay?" He asked slightly worried about the girls' sanity (AN: don't worry! We're perfectly sane… we just like the jackets we can hug ourselves in)

"uh… yeah we're fine Master Shoma." Dita said with her award winning 'oh look at me, I'm so wonderful and innocent' smile.

"Good, now why don't you unpack your things I have to speak with some family members so I'll be back later." With that said he walked out of the house.

"Hum… what to do, what to do." Dita said tapping her chin in deep thought.

"I got an idea!" Sasami yelled out while jumping up and down while waving her hands in the air.

"Yes Sasami?" Dita asked straitening her posture to look like a teacher, Sasami looked around before smiling and yelling out,

"We should play tag!" Ryoko rolled her eyes before going back to their room,

"I have a bag full of books calling my name." she told her sister and cousin.

"That's boring Ryoko!" Sasami said as Ryoko shrugged and Dita pointed out,

"You do read a lot for someone who hates school with a passion… speaking of which we have the exams tomorrow I think I should study." Sasami looked between the two before running around in circles trying to catch her non-existent tail.

"Do we even know anything bout this Master Shoma dude?" Ryoko asked putting down her Anne Rice book.

"If your parents said we should be here, we should be here, 'nuff said." Dita reasoned behind her thick book. Sasami stopped running around in circles before asking,

"How will we be able to go to a normal school?" Ryoko and Dita started to laugh while thinking back about their old school.

"Normal as in, not being the only girls at an all-boy school?" Dita asked as Ryoko laughed,

"Though I didn't hear you complaining too much Dita." Sasami started to laugh at her cousin before getting a pillow thrown in her face.

"I will miss our friends though." Ryoko admitted as Sasami smiled and said while looking between the two.

"okay we're doing something! Hum… I think we should go into the city!" Sasami said before looking out the window and seeing it was pitch black,

"Well there goes my plan." Sasami said sadly as Ryoko and Dita looked around the room before noticing three beds set up.

"Oh well, I'm tired anyway." Dita went to the bed by the door and took out her sheets and blanket her aunt packed for her. The sheets were pink silk and the blanket was purple with a pink trim, Sasami took the next bed and unpacked her own sheets and blanket from her mother, the sheets were green silk with a blue blanket, Ryoko claimed the bed by the window and put her orange sheets on the bed and laid her favorite black blanket with orange flames.

"night guys." Dita said before going to sleep.

To next morning!

"GET UP RYOKO!" Dita and Sasami screamed into her ear as she groggily picked up her head and looked at them,

"You better have one hell of an excuse!" she yelled sitting up on the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"We have exams today." Dita said sternly as Ryoko whined in a childish voice,

"But I don't wanna go to school mommy!" Dita laughed slightly before pulling on Ryoko's ear and dragged her out of the room.

"Now get ready or we'll be late!" Ryoko opened her bag while muttering to herself about ways to kill and or harm Dita and Sasami.

Knock! Knock!

Dita answered the door to see a female martial arts student standing at the door.

"Can I help you?" Dita asked politely before the student bowed slightly and said in a small voice,

"Master Shoma wanted me to make sure you were awake."

"Yes, we're up. Could you please tell him we'll be out in a few minutes?" the student nodded before bowing again and walking out of the doorway. Sasami pulled on her favorite blue skirt before asking,

"Who was that Dita?" Dita pulled on her own clothes before replying,

"Master Shoma wanted to make sure we were up." The three walked out of the room, Sasami dressed in a blue skirt with a green shirt that said 'Virgo' in blue letters. Dita wore a pair of light blue jeans and a purple shirt. Ryoko wore a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, a black shirt with 'Happy Noodle Boy' on the front and a black zip up jacket that had Jack Skellington from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' on the front. Master Shoma walked out of his office and smiled,

"Are you ready for the exam?" he asked as they nodded, and went to the same car they took up the mountain. Dita sat shot-gun and Ryoko sat with Sasami in the back.

To Kaibara High School

"you will have two hours to finish the entrance exam, good luck to all of you and you may being… now." A middle aged man with thick glasses said before sitting down at a desk in the front of the classroom and taking out a book to read. Dita looked over the answers and started to fill in the bubbles on the answer sheet. Sasami and Ryoko however didn't have the best attention spans in the world and got bored with the test about an hour in, Sasami started to make a smiley face with her answers and Ryoko true to her Jhonen Vasquez is god, but not his own version attitude started to make a Z? with her answer sheet. The man stood up again as a timer on his watch went off and collected the papers,

"You should hear by tonight… good bye." Ryoko, Dita and Sasami stood up and walked out before seeing Master Shoma waiting for them.

"How'd it go girls?" he asked smiling as Dita beamed with confidence and said

"Wonderful!" Dita looked to Ryoko and Sasami before seeing how guilty they both looked, she sighed before asking,

"What did you make this time?" Sasami started to jump up and down before telling Dita,

"I made a happy smiley face!" Dita sighed and smacked her over the head before looking to Ryoko and asked the same question,

"What did you make this time?" Ryoko smirked before telling her,

"Z?" Dita rolled her eyes before walking out of the high school with the very confused Master Shoma while muttering to herself that insane asylums had bad pad locks.

**Well we're sorry that took so long but my hello kitty was missing so I had no muse. She's back though so chapter three shall be coming A.S.A.P! **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko and a little, microscopic, teeny bit of help from Dita! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everybody, welcome to chapter three. Just a reminder to all returning readers there has been a slight change, there is no longer a slash in this fic anymore, I repeat there is no longer a slash in this fic. It just did not work out so Ryoko is now with Shigure lol.**

**Thanxs to all the reviewers WE LOVE YOU!**

**As Ryoko says on with da fun!**

**Chapter 3**

The three girls kneeled at the low traditional Japanese table eating dinner. Dita looked very frustrated with the chopsticks in her hand trying to eat sticky rice.

"God I give up! Where is a fork when you need one!"

Ryoko and Sasami on the other hand were stuffing there face with food.

"it's not that hard, Dita. You just pick up the rice and eat." Sasami said smiling.

"well I'm sorry I'm not blessed with the chopstick skills!" Dita said trying to defend herself. Ryoko smiled before admitting,

"Yeah well not everyone is as shibby as me and Sasam'" the sisters high five-ed each other as Dita looked to her rice and pointed at it.

"You don't like me, and I don't like you, but I'm hungry and want to eat you so we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Dita took her chop-sticks again and went to work trying to pick up the stubborn rice. She was finally able to pick up one grain of rice as she started to cheer to herself.

"oh yeah go me and my bad self!" Ryoko, dead set on ruining her cousin's happy moment started to blow on the rice causing it to fall back into the bowl. Dita looked at Ryoko who tried to pull off her innocent face.

"I hate you!" Dita yelled as Master Shoma walked into the room and told them happily,

"Congratulations, you're three are the newest members of class 2-D at Kaibara High School." Dita started to cheer happily and asked,

"What were the scores on the test that we took?" Master Shoma sat down at the low table before taking some food for himself and telling the girls.

"Well I believe that you Ms. Dita got the highest score, next was Ms. Sasami and well Ms. Ryoko passed, but barely." Dita and Sasami started to laugh at Ryoko who shrugged before continuing to eat the meal.

Later that night!

"Well good night girls." Master Shoma called into the room as another knock came from the door as Ryoko jumped up with a few packs of pocky in her hand that she had brought with her. A male martial arts student stood at the door as Ryoko asked in a serious voice,

"You got the stuff?" he nodded before handing her a rather large bag while Dita and Sasami looked to each other worried.

"And the payment?" he asked holding out his hand as Ryoko put the boxes of pocky in it. she closed the door and looked at her sister and cousin.

"Ryoko…" Dita started before Ryoko hid the bag under her bed and looked to her cousin smiling.

"What's in the bag?" Sasami asked as Ryoko waved her finger at them and said happily,

"Not until tomorrow, it's a surprise." Dita and Sasami looked to each other with identical looks of horror as Ryoko jumped into bed, Dita smirked before saying to Sasami,

"You two may have the chop stick skills but I can do this." Dita did a dive roll unto her bed as she landed on the edge and fell off and onto the hard floor below.

"Ow." She said simply as Sasami and Ryoko laughed. Dita glared at them both and stuck out her tongue and stood up.

"Now what did we learn Dita?" Ryoko asked from behind her book as Dita said in a little kids voice,

"No dive rolls into bed?" Ryoko nodded, before lowering her book and telling her cousin only slightly sarcastically,

"Good girl, you get a cookie." Dita smiled largely before asking

"What kind?" Sasami hit her with a pillow before they all fell asleep.

The next day!

"Ryoko Kage Elric and Sasami Satomi Elric! Get your lazy asses up!" Dita yelled as Ryoko swiped her hand out from under the blanket as Sasami made a soft whining noise. Dita jumped on Ryoko's back and started to kick Sasami as they both got up (causing Dita to fall yet again)

"Alright, get ready." Dita yelled already wearing her blue skirt, blue shirt and white sailor looking collar. Ryoko smirked before pulling the bag out from under her bed as she pulled out a pair of black pants, a black shirt with a white trim and a white tie.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dita asked looking at the boys' uniform.

**(AN/ a super mega, flying tackle pounce to plutobaby494 for your beyond shibby idea!) **

"Yup." Ryoko said putting on the uniform as Dita saw the black dog on her cousins hip and asked,

"Why won't you tell us what the dog is for?" Ryoko smiled before sighing,

"It's for Sirius Black." Dita rolled her eyes before telling Ryoko,

"He's not real! He's a character in a book!" Sasami pulled on her skirt before putting in her multiple earrings.

"Ready?" Sasami asked as the other two nodded, they walked out of the room as they saw a letter on the sliding door.

'I'm very sorry, but you will have to go to Kaibara by your selves. I have business to attend to and wish you luck on your first day. –master Shoma' Dita sighed before grabbing a purple messenger bag as Ryoko and Sasami grabbed their own.

At Kaibara High

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled running towards Tohru as she smiled and waved, at her sides were Kyo and Yuki who were fighting as usual.

"Hey Momiji." She said as the boy started to twirl his girls' uniform skirt,

"Young man!" the ex-student body president's voice yelled as Momiji hid behind Tohru, only then for the ex-president stormed past him and towards three new students. Tohru looked over before whispering to Yuki,

"Can he still get them in trouble?" Yuki sighed before going to the power hungry student.

"Young man, may I ask why your hair is long let alone obviously dyed?" Ryoko turned around as the student started to yell,

"You-re- you're a girl!" Ryoko looked down at herself before saying in a mock-shocked voice,

"Really? Since when?" the student looked at her before Yuki tapped him on the shoulder,

"Is there a problem?" Dita looked over the silver haired, silver eyed prince and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"She is breaking three of the school rules President Yuki!" Sasami started to bend down to pick something off the floor, Ryoko stuck out her tongue as a silver stud glistened on it. The ex-president looked at her with wide eyes before yelling, as the president yelled,

"Otaku! There is otaku on her side! Oh yeah and… FOUR!" Yuki waved off the student as he went to his own class muttering about rules being upheld. Kyo, Tohru and Momiji joined Yuki and the New Yorkers as Tohru looked over their appearance, the tallest girl had silver hair with pieces dyed red, pale skin and wore a boy's uniform. The next girl had jet black hair with a streak of purple in the front, tanned skin and because her hair was up a almost visible tattoo with the word 'Leo' on the back of her neck, the last girl was the shortest and had similar silver hair and tanned skin.

"Hi, I'm Tohru Honda."

"What's up? I'm Ryoko; this is my sister Sasami and our cousin Dita." Sasami started to laugh before looking at Momiji.

"OH what a cute little girl!" Momiji started to laugh before shaking his head,

"I'm a boy, my name is Momiji Shoma, and this is Kyo and Yuki Shoma." Sasami started to smiled before twirling her skirt like Momiji was,

"Oh you're related that's so cool!" Kyo rolled his eyes at the childish Sasami before asking Dita,

"So where ya' from?" the three girls looked very serious before yelled,

"NEW YORK!" Kyo rolled his eyes again before telling them,

"Yeah well why don't you go back?" Ryoko turned around and glared at Kyo before saying sarcastically,

"Why don't you go take a long walk off a short cliff?"

"Bitch"

"Baby prostitute!" Ryoko yelled back before the bell rang, Yuki and Tohru pulled Kyo away from the glare fight with Dita and Sasami pulling away Ryoko.

"Ya know Ryo, that's a record!" Sasami said happily.

"Yeah, it was the shortest amount of time it ever took you to get in a glare contest with someone." Dita said as they walked into room 2-D.

"Damn it, it's the bitch!"

"Fuck! It's the baby prostitute!"

**well that's it for this chapter. Well it's 5:07 in the morning after being awake for a half an hour (sighs) I'M BORED! So that most likely means I'll get some of the next chapter done **

**Dita: yay! Now write my writing slave write! **

**Ryoko: I knew it! **

**Dita: uh… knew what? (runs out of Ryoko's bedroom) **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


End file.
